


you only live once (unless you're a winchester)

by idgiethreadgoode (nanwashbrad)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 05:10:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14634783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanwashbrad/pseuds/idgiethreadgoode
Summary: It all started with an argument. Dean said something about being poison and Cas was done hearing it. There was useless back and forth for a while, and then, just like that, Cas planted one on him. The angel fled before Dean could even say anything, so his only option was to go to the one person he knows will be upfront with him.





	you only live once (unless you're a winchester)

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this to my tumblr about four or five years ago but I couldn't find the original publication date so please excuse the references and the possible confusion regarding continuity.

“Cas kissed me,” Dean announces when he walks into the motel room. He expects his brother to fall out of his chair, crick his neck, or even just raise his fucking eyebrows and give him that _look_ , but Sam doesn’t even glance up from his damn salad.

“Did you hear me?” Dean demands, striding over to his brother. “Cas-”

“Kissed you,” Sam interrupts, looking up at Dean with a flat expression. “I heard.”

Dean takes a seat across from Sam. The younger Winchester continues eating, apparently unperturbed. “Well? Are you gonna say anything?” He doesn’t know what he wants to hear. ‘I’m sorry Cas put you in this position,’ or 'he’s probably just confused’ would be a good start. But of course, Sam has to be _truthful_ and _perceptive_. Jerk.

“Is this the first time this has happened?” Sam asks.

“Yeh- what? - _yes_. Why would you even ask that?”

Sam shrugs, leaning back in his chair and putting his hands behind his head. “I guess it’s just the way you two are around each other, I kind of assumed that you were, you know, a thing.”

Dean can’t believe what he’s hearing. He gets up from the table and strides around the room, just to have something to do. “A thing? Me and – what the hell do you mean 'the way we are around each other?’ What do we – why would we …” Dean pauses, taking a deep breath and pinching the bridge of his nose. “What made you think that we were a thing?”

Sam folds his hands on the table and does that thing with his face that he always does when he’s trying to be delicate and understanding.

“Sometimes, when you guys talk, it’s like I’m not even in the room,” Sam says “and the way you guys look at each other, I mean, to be honest, it’s kinda gross.”

“I don’t look at him like-”

“Oh, trust me, Dean, you do. You really, really do. And he looks at you the same way. I don’t know, man. When you put everything together: the way you are when he’s around, the way he is toward you, and everything he’s done for you, it, uh, it makes sense. Actually, it’s pretty damn obvious that you guys are, uh, into each other.”

Sam scrutinizes Dean, waiting for him to explode, but Dean just stands in stunned silence.

After a few moments, Sam continues, “Look, I don’t want you to feel like I’m accusing you of anything, but, be honest, did you really feel _nothing_ when Cas kissed you?”

Dean looks so terribly lost as he says, “I think I, uh, I think I might have …” he takes another deep breath, plopping himself down in the abandoned chair and putting his head in his hands. “I liked it, okay? It was,” he lifts his head, refusing to meet Sam’s eye, “it was good. Not just, 'all lips are lips’ good. It was _good_ good. It was 'I want more’ good,” he smiles, “a lot more. Every day. Just with Cas.” He looks at Sam, hoping his brother can talk him down, but he just does that truth thing again.

“Are you gonna tell him?”

Dean snorts. “Dude’s preparing for a showdown, he’s got bigger things to worry about than me being – uh – than me.”

Sam rolls his eyes. There should really be some kind of award. “Dean. The guy kissed you, and you – what – took off?”

“Actually, he was the one-”

“Doesn’t matter,” though Sam has to admit, the information is mildly comforting. “The point is: Cas obviously thinks this is important. Besides, we fight for our lives every other day-”

“Understatement.”

“- you can’t just put things like this off. We could all die tomorrow. We probably will.”

Dean considers this for a few moments. Then, he smiles. “Did you just tell me YOLO?”

Sam laughs, feeling the tension ease out of him. “You know, I don’t really think that phrase applies to us.”

“Not even a little,” Dean agrees, then he pushes himself up from the chair and looks around for his keys. “Okay, well, I’m off.”

“You’re going now? It’s past midnight.”

“Hey, I’m just taking your advice,” Dean says, “and love waits for no man.” Dean freezes, with his hand on the door knob, realizing what he just said.

Sam is a little taken aback. He’s known about Dean’s attraction to Cas for years but love? He waits for Dean to throw off his jacket and grab a bottle of jack, but he doesn’t. He squares his shoulders, opens the door resolutely, and strides through without hesitation. He does pause briefly to turn and give Sam a mock salute, which he returns, somewhat bemused.

Sam feels a surge of pride as he hears the engines of the Impala, and believes, for the first time in years, that everything just might turn out okay.


End file.
